Second Chances
by DR. George Woodman
Summary: Clasic Casualty!-Folowing S12 E19-Loco Parentis. What could have happened if George and Mark had spoken to each other about there insicurities, fears and feelings?  What could have happened if they diden't split Up. AU,But with some storylines unchanged
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I Don't own casualty! Believe me if I did, I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction, and casualty would actually have some decent storylines and characters.  
>I'm not seeking to make any money from this work, I'm just writing for my own enjoyment, and who ever else wants to read it.<p>

Orthers Notes: My grammer and spellling may not always be the best, but I am aiming to try to make my fanfics readable, and I hope you enjoy them. That said, any construcktive critisism would be most apretiated but please don't just hownd me because of the pairings I decide to use. I'll say what the paring is at the top, so if you don't like that pairing, then you don't have to read it. Please enjoy. Any reviews would be most welcome.  
>p.s.: Im only going to poast the disclamer at the beginning of each fanfic because I don't see the point in writing it hundreds of times.<p>

Pairing:  
>GeorgeMark.  
>GeorgeRichard (Friendship only)  
>Setting:<p>

After Series 12-Episode 19-Loco Parentis.  
>Summery:<br>What could have happened if George and Mark had actually spoken to each other about there thoughts, insicurities, fears and feelings?  
>What could have happened if they diden't split Up?<br>Should be considered AU. Whilst many of the things are the same, there will be some major aulterations to storylines.  
>It's not all plain sailing…<p>

Second Chances

Part 1.

George walked through the department looking for Mark. She finally spotted him talking to a woman with a little girl. She walked up to him, and opened her mouth to say hello, when she heard the words she never expected to hear.

"Jade... this is your dad."

She was angry! No correction! She was furious! What the hell did Mark think he was playing at? He had a daughter. He'd never even told her about her. She stood (dumbfounded) looking between Marks stupefied face, Jades innocent smile, and Lora's impassive expression.

"What the...I mean...How...When?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Marks spluttering attempts at trying to say something. It was then she realised that he had no more expected this than she had. She opened her mouth to try and figure out what exactly was going on, but Mark finally seemed to have managed to work out how to speak.

"Lora, What the hell is going on?"  
>"Well I kind of thought I made that clear, Jade is your daughter, Mark."<br>"Look... you just walk in here after 6 and a half years and tell me I have a daughter, who I knew nothing about. You can't just expect me to just drop everything... and... Why the hell! Did you never tell me?"

"Did it not cross your small brain that I was scared too? I mean I didn't plan this you know!"  
>"Well... hang on! You waited 6 years! 6 years! To tell me this!" He looked incredulously at her.<p>

"Don't you think I deserved to have a part in her life? What about Jade? Don't you think she deserves better than this? Don't you think she deserved more than to find out who her father is 6 years later?"

George watched the conversation between the two, feeling as though she should probably tell them that she was standing right behind them, but then selfishly considered the fact that this method might be the only way that she could find out exactly what this was about. After all, she wasn't sure she would even want to speak to Mark, after this anyway.

"You left us! Mark!"  
>"Excuse me? I did not leave the two of you. I left you, because my feelings for you weren't the same anymore."<br>"And you're telling me you would have stayed, if you'd known I was pregnant?"  
>"I might not have stayed in a relationship with you, but I wouldn't have abandoned Jade, Who I might add should have been as much my responsibility as yours..." "Look, Can you two please just whaite outside for me? Because I don't want the entire department to here this conversation. We'll talk in a second; I've just got to sort something else out first."<br>"Fine! Ok! what ever!"

He then turned to look for George, only to realise that she was standing directly behind him.

"Ah... Hi..."

George felt slightly satisfied at seeing him look so shocked.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" he asked tentatively.  
>"Enough." she replied simply.<br>"George..." He seemed to be unable to articulate exactly what he wanted to say.  
>"You know, you really should get going. Don't you have things you need to do?"<br>"Can I just... I mean can we talk? Now, please?"  
>"Actually Mark, I don't really think there's anything left to say." She turned to walk out of the department when Mark grabbed her arm.<br>"Look can you just give me a chance to at least try and explain? When I've actually got my head together?"  
>"Maybe..."<p>

She thought back, to just an hour previously, when she and Mark had discussed how to discretely let everyone know that they were in a relationship...

"I want you to trust me."

She looked at him, silently thinking.

"I Do."

She bitterly wished she hadn't said that now.

So she turned, and walked away, desperately trying to hide the heartbroken expression on her face. Why did she always trust the wrong men?

George pulled up outside her house, placed the key in the lock and walked inside. Placing her bag and keys on the coffee table, she walked upstairs and opened the door to check on Tom. He was fast asleep looking as carefree as any 7 year old should. Satisfied, she turned off the light and went back downstairs. She always had a strict no drinking policy in the house unless Tom was out with friends, but tonight all thoughts of that vanished as she poured herself a large glass of wine. She only realised too late that it was the whine she'd been planning to open with Mark at the weekend when they both had a day off and Tom would be at his Grandmas. Then she realised that it probably wouldn't matter now anyway.

The phone ringing jolted her out of her thoughts of Mark, and she narrowly avoided spilling red wine all over the sofa in her haste to either answer it or turn it off so as not to wake Tom. She looked at the number. "Mark." Dam it! She answered it simply in the hopes that they could get at least part of the inevitable conversation over with, and could therefore make do with discussing the rest of it away from work.

"What!"

Her reply was curt, and to the point.

"Can I come over and talk to you now?"

"Well, not really. Because Tom's in bed and I'd rather avoid any potentially loud conversations right now."

"We need to talk about this, there's things I need to explain and I'd rather not do it over the phone. Given a chois, I wouldn't have intended for you to find out about all of that, the way you did either but never mind." He continued to talk before she could interrupt.

"Look I'm not sure how much you heard, but I had no idea that I even had a daughter until 2 and a half hours ago. So if you think I did, and just didn't tell you, you're wrong."

"OK! OK! Explain! I'm listening!" she finally relented, her voice now sounding both exasperated and annoyed.

"Look, I already told you I'm not talking about this over the phone. It's not fair to either of us."

"And what exactly about this situation is fair? Mark?" You never mentioned any other serious relationships before when I asked you if you had, and told you to be honest with me. You lied! Mark!" Only then did she realise that she was shouting.

"You're not even giving me a chance to bloody explain! George!"

"I'm not even sure I want to hear anything you've got to say. Or any of your so called explanations." she admitted much more softly, sounding hurt.

"This is absolutely Ridicules!" I'm coming over! Now!"

What? Hang on! Mark."

"Mark?"

"Mark..."

"What the...! I don't...! This is unbelievable!"

She slammed the phone down, walked back into the living room and slumped tiredly back onto the sofa, her face in her hands. She suddenly realised that she was a hypocrite. She had yelled at Mark for not being honest about any previous serious relationships, when she had not told him about Martin, how he had treated her or how that might affect her ability to trust people and let them in .

She picked up the nearly full glass of wine, drained it in one gulp and then sat back on the sofa. She then glanced up at the clock, 11 o'clock.

Holding back the torrent of tears she wanted to cry, but new that it could wait until later, she closed her eyes, suddenly emotionally exhausted. The conversation hadn't even started yet.

"Dam! Dam! Bloody Hell!"

Twenty Minutes previously:

Mark walked out of Lora's house in a state of confusion, anger and emotional exhaustion. How was he meant to explain everything to George, who, up until 2 hours ago had been the single most important person in his life? When he didn't even know everything about how things happened in the first place?

Considering his options he took out his phone and diled the familiar number...

"What!" came the curt reply.

Mark's thoughts instantly came to one conclusion. This conversation was not going to be easy.

5 Minutes later, he was feeling extremely frustrated.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm coming over! Now!"

Ending the call, he stood next to his car trying to calm down. He felt a mixture of hurt and disbelief. He'd thought she might at least listen to what he had to say. He'd thought what they had meant more to her than that. He also found himself feeling unexplainably angry with her. He'd tentatively asked her to explain what it was exactly that made her leave the father of her child and become a single parent with the job that she had on top of that, but she avoided the question. He'd thought that maybe what ever happened was part of the reason why she was so reluctant to let him in and to trust him, and now he was sure it was. He resolved to get to the bottom of that tonight as well as trying to explain the mess that was his own life to her as well. He suddenly realised it was going to be a long night.

Turning his mobile off, he navigated his car through the familiar root to George's house. Twenty minutes later he was standing outside the front door. Wondering what exactly he was going to say. Because now he was standing there waiting for the inevitable questions, he came to the sudden realisation that he didn't have that many answers, and had absolutely no idea where to start or what to say either.

Now, what the bloody hell! Was he supposed to do...

George was jolted out of the exhausted stupor she had been in, by the sound of the doorbell ringing. It took her a few seconds to try and recollect the events that had happened earlier, but when she did, she reluctantly made her way to the front door. Upon opening it, she found Mark, standing on the doorstep.

"Haven't you made it clear you don't want to discuss this?" she asked him attempting to put off what was most likely going to be an emotionally draining conversation for both of them.

"No... I said I wanted to discuss this face to face, and not over the phone, which is what I've come to do."

"Ok..." She said. Finally resigning herself to the fact that she would end up having this entire conversation tonight, she pulled the door open wider to let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

Shutting the door behind her, she left mark to make his own way into the living room whilst she went into the kitchen to make tea. When she returned with her tea and Mark's strong black coffee, it was to find Mark sitting on the sofa that she had just vacated, looking as if the world as he knew it had ended, which, she supposed it had.

Sitting down on the chair opposite, she finally addressed him.

"So you wanted to talk?" She began hesitantly.

"Well… Yes." He said, as though that much was obvious. He continued on before she could interrupt him.

"Look… I'm as shocked about this as you are. I mean I never expected this. I didn't even know that Lora was coming, never mind the fact that I'm now a Father."

"Yeh, I could see that." She replied attempting a small smile.

"OK, so what happened between you and her then?"

"Err how do you mean exactly?"

"Well you must have had a relationship at some point…"

"Err George; sex and a relationship are two different things…"

"Mark!"

"OK! Well… We were together at medical school, or rather, Lora was the woman in my life then. We were kind of on and off, really. I wouldn't have said the relationship was serious though. I never intended to settle down with her; actually, I don't think I was ready to settle down with anyone just then, never mind her.

"Mark Grace? Settle down?" She replied sceptically (raising her eyebrows.)

"That's exactly my point. I think that's how everyone still sees me, really."

Taking a sip of his coffee he then continued

"Anyway, when I left, I put everything that happened, including the fact that I killed a patient and my failed relationship, behind me. Well… I thought I had until today. I'm not even sure how it happened. We were always so careful…" He trailed off.

George sat forward in her chair, valiantly attempting to stifle her laughter at the comment he had just made despite the fact that she still didn't know what to think about the situation.

"Mark… If I need to tell you how babies are made then I think you might have a problem."

He glared at her. "Very Funny, George."

"OK… Sorry…"

He gave a faint smile. "That's OK… Anyway, Like I said, I don't, we were careful! I think…"

"Well apparently you weren't". George stated the obvious. Her face then turned more sincere. "Look, I should probably apologise… I shouted at you rather a lot in that phone conversation and it probably wasn't entirely fair, I'm sorry, I'm not particularly good at listening to other people's views when I'm angry."

"I thought you might be angry when you found out, it's just I didn't expect you to find out quite that way." He admitted.

"I wasn't listening intentionally, it's just I heard Lora tell Jade that you were her Father when I was walking across the department and it just…"

Mark interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Forget it. At least you know now, and I don't have to spend ages trying to think of a way to tell you."

"That's true, I suppose."

George stood up, placed her mug on the coffee table and turned back to face him.

"ahh I'm just going to check on Tom, I'll be back in a minute."

"OK." he said (smiling slightly at the thought of Tom.)

George exited the room, leaving Mark to his jumbled thoughts.

When George opened the door to Tom's room, she saw him. still fast asleep, with apparently no idea of anything going on downstairs. Smiling slightly at the picture, she pushed the door ajar and then stood on the landing attempting to put her thoughts in to some semblance of order. She knew that now Mark had explained what was going on with him she should probably attempt to do the same, but she wasn't sure how exactly he would react. Having decided that things surely couldn't get any worse, she went back downstairs.

Mark drained the rest of his coffee and then steeled himself for the next two conversations he'd told himself he would make sure happened tonight, no matter how uncomfortable it would be.

Little did he realise that outside the living room door, George was doing the same.

Upon walking back into the living room, George found Mark still sitting on the sofa on which he had been sitting when she had left five minutes before, apparently lost in thought. Sitting back in the chair she had previously been occupying, she cleared her throat.

"So… I know Jade is your daughter… and as Lora is her mother, does that mean you'll be getting back together?"

"What! No!" Marks vehement exclamation made her jump.

"Why would I want to? I mean the reason I left her was because I didn't have particularly deep feelings for her, and that hasn't changed"

George sat there pondering how best to put the questions that had been burning in her mind, ever since the initial confrontation.

"Err Did you love Lora?" she finally managed to ask.

Mark took some time to answer, trying to consider what exactly he did feel.

"No." He finally admitted quietly.

George mentally prepared herself for the answer to the question she was about to ask, but Mark seemed to have red her mind.

"I… I don't… Ahh Bloody Hell."

"I never felt the same way, towards Lora. as I do to you."

Well, thought George that was certainly a start. Deciding to see if she could make him actually admit it, she waited.

"And, How do you feel?" She finally broke the tense silence. She was surprised to see that he was blushing.

"I… I…"

Mark didn't think he had ever felt so nervous. He was attempting, with little success to tell George exactly, how he felt about her, something that he promised himself he would do without the benefit of alcohol to help him. He cleared his throat, which had become extremely dry, and tried yet again, to put his feelings into an understandable sentence.

"I love you." He finally managed to say.

He turned his face away so that he wouldn't see the rejection he knew he would probably get. He wasn't sure George was ready to hear something like that; He had only recently convinced her to trust him. And given everything that had happened today, he wasn't even sure that she did anymore.

Across the other side of the room, George felt elated. She felt more elated, she realised than when Martin had told her he loved her nearly 9 years before. She stopped for a second to wonder why it felt different this time, before realizing that it was because she actually truly loved Mark, whereas thinking back, she couldn't honestly say that she had felt the same way with Martin, despite the fact that he was the Father of her child.

When she finally gained the courage to look at Mark, she saw an array of different emotions playing across his face. Anticipation, disbelief and (though he was trying to hide it) a smile.

Deciding that this part of the conversation was better not had sitting across from each other, she moved to sit directly next to him so she could look at him.

"I love you too."

Then she kissed him.

Pulling back, she had difficulty in preventing the stupidly large smile from spreading over her face and, deciding that she didn't really want to anyway, let it. Marks facial expression mirrored hers briefly, and then it faltered.

"OK, so, does this mean we're not splitting up?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

They sat in silence for some time, George thinking about her answer and Mark becoming more and more nervous. Finally he broke the silence.

"George?"

Having finally come to a decision about what she wanted to say, she spoke.

"I don't want us to split up. But, things are going to have to change. You have a daughter! Mark! You can't just ignore that."

"I know. And I don't quite no where to start to be honest."

"Does Lora want you to get back together?" she asked interestedly.

"Well yes, I think so. But I've already told her I don't want that. I thought I made myself clear but, she can be persistent…"

"And you can't?"

"I can, but"

Becoming slightly exasperated now, she decided to put things in to perspective.

"Look. Someone's going to get hurt, Mark! You can't avoid that. You just have to decide who. And as much as I don't want to say this, I can't be involved with a man who's involved with another woman, no matter what intentions they have."

"Yes, Yes. I know." He replied softly. "I guess I've got to think about what's best for Jade, too. I mean, would it be better for her to have two parents who are separated, or two parents who are together and arguing constantly because there not really happy. You know, I give families who come in to Casualty lectures about keeping families together and I'm not even sure I want to take my own advice." He smiled humourlessly.

"That was surprisingly thoughtful." She said sounding slightly shocked.

"I can be thoughtful sometimes, or so I've been told anyway."

"So basically, I have no idea what to do now." He was beginning to sound frustrated.

"Maybe you should think about it overnight at least, before you go making any major decisions. And I also think you should talk to Jade as well. Six year olds are quite intelligent."

"Yeh. I think I'll do that." He finally replied sounding relieved.

Smiling slightly, George got up off the sofa, picked up the cups and turned back to Mark.

"Do you want another coffee?"

"Yes, Please."

She turned to leave the room when Mark called her back.

"George?"

She turned back to him. "What."

"I'll make the drinks. shall I? you made the last ones and you look shattered."

She stood still, in utter amazement for several seconds, before turning and sitting back down on the sofa next to him.

"My god! Mark Grace is finally growing up!"

"It's probably about time." He said smiling.

"I'll say." She smiled back at him, before leaning back onto the sofa looking utterly exhausted.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok." she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three.

Five minutes later, Mark returned to the room to find George sleeping peacefully. Tearing his eyes away from her face, he sat down in the chair she had previously occupied. Placing her tea on the table in front of him, he sat back to drink his own coffee. Whilst doing this he thought back to the conversation he had had with Lora only 4 hours ago. They had discussed everything from their relationship, to their lives currently. He had asked her why she suddenly wanted Jade to know her father, after six years. She had told him simply that it was about time. He had then gone on to ask her why she'd never told him that she was pregnant in the first place, to which she had avoided the question by commenting that they had already discussed it. Mark rather thought that there was plenty more they could discuss on that subject, but decided to let it it drop in faver of more important things.

Thinking back now, he very much doubted weather Lora was only back in his life because Jade needed a father. While six years was a long time, he thought he still knew her well enough to know when there were ulterior motives at work. Unfortunately, he would have to wait to find out exactly what that was.

Looking up at the clock, he was more than slightly surprised to find that it was almost 1:30 in the morning. Sighing, he drained his cup, walked back in to the kitchen, placed his cup in the sink and then consulted the piece of paper taped to the fridge, on which George had written her shifts for the next four weeks. She had the day off (Strange) he stood looking at it in puzzled confusion before getting out the piece of paper he kept in his wallet. He also had the day off. Then with a jolt somewhere in the region of his stomach, he realised that he and George had arranged to go out on a proper date and that Tom would be going to George's mothers. He'd hoped that this date wouldn't just involve lots of alcohol) or the pub over the road from the department, but now it looked like it wasn't going to be happening at all. Grate!

"Oh, Bugger!" he muttered and then hastily glanced back into the next room to check that George was still asleep.

Locating his phone, he diled Lora's mobile number. No answer! He decided to leave a message.

"err Lora. Hi, It's Mark. Look can I see jade just for tomorrow afternoon instead of all day? because there's something else I've got to do tomorrow as well. Can you ring me back when you get this? please. OK… Bye."

Sighing, he walked back into the hall and upstairs to check on Tom himself. He found him in almost the same position as he had been when George had checked him before and smiled just the same before turning off the light and exiting the room.

Heading back downstairs, he slipped back into the living room and sat back in the single chair he had been in before. Removing his shoes and jacket he settled back to try and get some sleep. He could have opted to stay in the spare room, or in George's, but decided that it would be rather impolite, seeming as he hadn't been invited to come over in the first place. Considering what had taken place over the course of the evening, he didn't feel particularly guilty about that either.

Smiling slightly, he lent back in the chair, closing his eyes, and waited for sleep to come.

It was several hours later when George awoke, disorientated and slightly confused about why she would have fallen asleep on the sofa. Then she spotted Mark, still asleep in the chair opposite her. Suddenly she remembered the events of the previous night.

Mark had told her exactly how he felt about her.

She had done the same.

He had a daughter. The thought didn't seem to be as painful or as angering as it was last night.

Sitting up, her eyes found the cup of tea (Now cold) still sitting on the table. Pulling herself into a standing position despite the numerous parts of her body that felt like they were about to drop off, she picked up the cup of tea and walked through to the kitchen.

The first things she spotted were marks wallet and keys, the piece of paper on which he wrote his shifts and his mobile. She noticed that it was flashing. Wondering if what she was about to do was even a good idea, she picked it up and examined the screen.

"One New Voicemail." Received: 7:22 A.m.

Then she heard Lora's voice on the end of the line.

"Mark, I knew you were selfish, but not that selfish! My god! you've really changed! Jade was really looking forward to spending a hole day with her dad! What the hell are you doing in the morning that's so important anyway? Forget it… just turn up tomorrow afternoon, will you."

The line then went dead. Feeling slightly stunned she looked back to see if she could fine the original voice mail that Mark had sent her. Having found it, she opened it, and listened.

"err Lora. Hi, It's Mark. Look can I see jade just for tomorrow afternoon instead of all day? because there's something else I've got to do tomorrow as well. Can you ring me back when you get this? please. OK… Bye."

Walking over to the fridge, she looked at the note she had written last week:

"Spending Sunday with Mark. Take Tom to his Grandmas Saturday evening and Pick him up after school on Monday."

Feeling exceedingly touched that he actually remembered, she placed the items she had been holding back onto the worktop, went back into the living room and laid back down on the sofa. She briefly considered waking Mark, but then deciding against it ,laid back down to relax for what seemed like the first time in almost a week.

When Mark woke at around 8 o'clock, the first thing he realised upon recollection of the previous night's events was that George had obviously woken before him as the cups were gone. The second thing he realised was that he had in fact been asleep all night and felt mildly surprised by it. Standing gingerly, he walked back in to the kitchen, and finding his phone checked to see if Lora had called him, By chance he located the voice mail immedietly. Shaking his head he put the device back on the table and went about making himself a coffee to avoid calling Lora back and telling her just what he was doing this morning. Half way through making his drink and George's tea however, he suddenly realised that someone had looked at his phone before him.

Now attempting to hold back the anger he felt at the fact that despite everything he had said last night, George still didn't trust him, he finished making the drinks and took them back into the other room. He slammed them both down onto the table rather harder than was strictly necessary, resulting in tea and coffee spilling all over the table. Resisting the urge to throw something, he went in search of a cloth. When he finally sat back down, he spent the following 5 minutes trying to temper his frustration, and trying to work out why George still didn't trust him.

A short time later, George bleerally opened her eyes and scwinting slightly, read the time. 9 o'clock. Pulling herself back into a sitting position, her eyes fell on Mark, who was sitting opposit her looking anoied.

"Hi." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hello." Marks reply sounded rather like he was trying not to shout.

Fantastic!. Before she could try and confirm that he'd realised that she'd looked at his voice maile, he spoke.

"After everything I said last night you still don't trust me?"

George realised then, that she ohd it to Mark to explain how Martin treated her and what resulted from it. Thinking about that made her also remember that she had told Richard about martin, and did not do anything to alleviate the crushing sensation of guilt. Taking a fiew seconds to compose some sort of reply, she began.

"Look, I'm a hipacrit. I never told you about my X-Partner (Tom's Father.) What happened with him is most likely the reason why I find it hard to trust people including you.

"OK," Mark sied. As pleased as he was that George was finally talking about it, he couldn't help feeling that this wouldn't be a particularly pleasant conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Fore.

Looking back up at George, Mark could see that she was shaking slightly, and didn't meet his gaze. Eventually she looked back up at him.

"Martin (My X-partner) was controlling, manipulative and, well… I'm not sure why I stayed with him for so long but… We got together about nine years ago. I met him in the pub opposite the hospital I worked in at the time. He was charming, and I fell for it. We started going out about 3 weeks later. Gradually I began to notice small things, he'd insist that we sat at a table on our own when we went out; we never really spoke to people, not even my fellow nurses. At first, I was flattered really. I mean, I'd never had that kind of exclusive attention from anyone except my Mother before. I was happy, well for a while anyway. I think we were together for about two and a half years, before things really started to go downhill.

He'd become paranoid that I was seeing someone else if I was so much as half an hour late after my shift finished. And when I decided I wanted to take the next step, and become a Doctor just before I fell pregnant with Tom, He hit the roof. Said that I could only do what he wanted me to. And that being a Doctor wasn't on that list.

So, I told him to sod off! And that if I wanted to be a Doctor, no one was going to stop me. So I ended it. Mum was pleased. She never liked him; he never remembered any anniversaries, or important dates. I thought he would wish me luck when I went for the interview that would decide whether I would be promoted to charge Nurse, but he said he forgot, actually I'm not sure he really ever cared, or saw me as a person with feelings.

So anyway I was single for about six months. Then one day after work I arrived in the car park, to find him standing there. He said he missed me and wanted to talk so we could get back together. I was lonely and probably stupid, I guess but I agreed. A week later, we were back together and 2 months later, I fell pregnant with tom. Things became unbearable after that. I existed to carry his baby, do the house work and the cleaning and study to be a Doctor using medical text books I'd bought when we weren't together.

I won't go into what happened once Tom was born, I just thank god he has no knowledge of what happened or what his Father is like. And as long as I'm alive he'll never have to find out."

"Did he…? I mean was He…?"

"Violent? Not really, he crushed me emotionally more than anything, with the one exception."

Mark had a horrible feeling he didn't want to know when or what happened, but he asked anyway.

"Err…"

"It was the night Tom was conceived." "Martin had a lot to drink and well… He uhh… well, let's just say that Tom's conception wasn't exactly consensual." She placed the half empty, now cold cup of tea on the table so as not to spill it everywhere while she tried valiantly to stop her hands from shaking.

Slowly, she looked up at Mark. It only took her a few seconds to realise that she was crying, and another few, to realise that she wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry… So so sorry you had to go through that." Marks voice was gentle.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, why are you apologising?"

"I shouldn't have made you talk about it, it's only just…" she cut across him

"Made me feel a lot better than I have in a long time." She said firmly. "I just wish I hadn't stayed with him for so long. You know, Tom was the only good thing to come out of mine and Martin's relationship." She said mater of factly. "And I deffinatly don't regret having him."

Seeming to have found his voice, Mark began to speak.

"You should be proud of him. Tom that is."

"I am, very. It wasn't easy, raising him on my own, Mum helped, but he needed a father figure and that never happened." "It's strange, My Mother's very protective of me now after everything that happened before, more so than she used to be, anyway."

"I'm not surprised." Said Mark riley. He paused, "Thank you." He said so softly that she barely heard him.

"What for?"

"Being Honest. I was thinking last night about all of the possible reasons why you didn't trust me, but what I thought never even came close." There was a couple of minute's comfortable silence before George suddenly exclaimed, "Speaking of last night, did you sleep in that chair?" she asked, suddenly putting two and two together.

"Err yes. Actually I did, why?"

"Because, there is a perfectly usable spare room in my house."

"OK, I was attempting to be polite, I wasn't actually invited over here, and I just sort of turned up." He paused and then added, "Sorry about that by the way."

"That's fine." She said chuckling in amusement. She took a sip of her cold tea and then continued, "Look, about your voice mail from Lora,"

"Forget it."

"No, Mark…"

"I said don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

"No, I shouldn't have…"

"George… its fine."

"Well, I'm sorry, anyway." She side, and then unexplainably felt tears slowly begin to slide down her cheeks. Feeling totally embarrassed, she tried to turn away before Mark noticed, but he had already seen. When she turned back to look at him, it was to find him kneeling directly in front of her.

"Hay, hay. Come on."

"I'm sorry…" she attempted to stem the tears, but gave up when Mark put his arms around her.

"You don't have to explain, George. I was quite surprised that this hadn't happened earlier, actually."

"I try not to cry in front of people, it's embarrassing!" she said self consciously.

"Hey, it's not embarrassing; it's a perfectly normal reaction, really."

George looked down at Marks shirt to find it damp with tears. "Err Mark, your shirt…"

"Never mind, Your more important." He said quietly.

"Listen…" she began hesitantly, "about what you said last night…"

"Which part?" Mark thought he knew what she was referring to, but he wanted to be sure.

"Err the part where you told me you loved me? Did you mean it?"

"George, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." he said patiently.

"It's just," she continued (her voice shaking slightly) "I can count on one hand, the amount of times that Martin actually told me he loved me, and I'd be very surprised if he ever meant it. So you need to be sure for my sake as well as Tom's, because he's already had to give up one father. And I think he's beginning to see you as a kind of father figure, and I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea."

"George," Mark interrupted her. "I'm staying put. If you'll have me that is."

In answer, she kissed him, and then pulled him up to sit down beside her.

They remained in each other's embrace for several minutes, and eventually Mark looked down to find that George had fallen back to sleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled, and took the time to study her uninterrupted. She looked more peaceful now, as if a large Waite had been lifted from her, which he supposed there had. He wondered for the umpteenth time that night, what exactly he had done to deserve her.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five.

About half an hour later, Mark was jolted out of the light doze he had been in, by the sound of Tom's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum?"

Gently easing himself from George's slackened grasp, he entered the hallway.

"Hi Mark." Tom's greeting was exuberant as usual. "Where's Mum?"

"Mum's just asleep, she's rather tired. Can I help instead?" Marks priority was to make sure that George remained asleep for the moment, especially considering what she had relived before.

"Yeh, I wanted breakfast but mum says I can't make it by myself until I'm older."

"Ok! Come ON Then, Let's see what we've got shall we?"

Following Tom into the kitchen, Mark went through each cupboard trying to find something with which to make breakfast. After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching. he had an idea. "Tom, do you like pancakes?"

"Yay!" Tom's reply was enthusiastic.

OK then, let's see if we can make some."

Tom looked downcast. "We can't." he said sounding dejected. "Mum only lets me have Pancakes on my Birthday, or Christmas… or, on Pancake Day."

"Well… Mum's not here… and if you don't tell her… she won't know, will she.

"Cool!" You're the best person! ever!"

It was funny, Mark mused as he helped Tom mix flower, Milk, water, Butter and Eggs in a bowl, what made little kids happy. This inevitably led him to think back to his Daughter. He still hadn't mention the fact that he would be spending the afternoon and evening with her and coming back to see George and Tom the following afternoon. At that second, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud, and wet, "Splat!"

"What the…" Mark spun on the spot, to find Tom, standing behind him, holding the wooden spoon they had been using to mix the pancakes, above his head and a small puddle of gooey batter mixture at his feet. He was laughing uproariously, apparently finding the entire process of making pancakes hilarious.

Oh Bloody Hell! George was going to kill him! He contemplated the situation for a couple of seconds, before deciding that as he now had his own six year old little girl, he should probably live a little. Going over to the drawer where the utensils were kept, he removed another wooden spoon, went over to the bole, extracted a large dollop of batter, and preceded to dump the in tire thing on to Tom's head. The following twenty minutes were the craziest of Marks life, since he was Tom's age. The both of them were having so much fun, that they weren't aware of how loud they were being, or of how messy the kitchen had become, or the fact that someone else was standing in the doorway, until Tom looked up, trying to work out where Mark was hiding.

"Er… Mark!"

Having heard Toms yell, Mark came out from his hiding place behind the fridge and looked at him. "What's up?"

In answer, tom pointed behind him. "I knew we would get into trouble! This is all your fault! It was your idea!"

"What!"

Mark turned around, to find George standing in the doorway, with an unreadable expression on her face. Oh Bugger! Ah… Hello… we were just… making breakfast?

She didn't look amused. Tom chose that moment to interrupt

"I told you… I told you, Mum wouldn't let us, but you said…"

"Tom! Shut up!" Mark tried franticly to prevent Tom from telling George that he had basically condoned a major food fight in her kitchen. Before he had a chance to open his mouth to explain anything, he heard an ominous sizzling sound coming from behind him. Spinning on the spot, he took in the site of several smoking, chard and blackened pancakes sitting in a pristine pan which was likely now ruined, on the hob. He stood, immobilized for nearly ten seconds, before spitting out a number of expletive's, and diving towards the hob in order to remove the pan before he set the whole house on fire. As if practically destroying the kitchen wasn't enough. He thought bitterly.

Having now removed the pan, putting the pancakes in the bin and placing the frying pan into the sink (Not that there was much point) he turned back around. Tom was laughing so hard that he was crying, and George looked far too angry for Marks liking. Unsure about whether disciplining Tom was appropriate, especially considering the whole thing had been his idea in the first place, and he wasn't even Tom's father, Mark addressed him anyway.

"Tom, why don't you go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up, while I talk to your Mum. Ok?"

Looking pleased that he wouldn't get shouted at, Tom hurried out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"Hang on a second! Tom!" George's less than impressed voice drifted up the stairs. It was apparent that Tom either didn't hear, or chose not to respond.

Coming back into the kitchen, George grabbed Mark by the arm and halled him into the living room, where he promptly collapsed onto the sofa the two of them had been sitting on during the course of their last conversation. When he looked up and across from him, it was to find George sitting opposite him with a strange expression on her face.

"What! Look, I'm sorry." He began attempting to defend his actions. "The original idea was to make breakfast, but then I suggested pancakes, and the rest, is history. Trust me, it wasn't my intention to have a food fight in your kitchen." "Speaking of which, I should probably go and clean up. I'll be back in a bit." He walked back into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Once he was sure he couldn't be heard, he leant on the worktop and burst out into peals of laughter.

Twenty minutes later, he came back into the living room to find George still sitting in the same place, evidently waiting for him. Sitting back down on the sofa, he waited for her to say something. He realised he'd been doing that quite a lot lately.

"By all accounts, I should be furious with you."

"probably." He agreed.

"But I'm not. Well, OK you did have a food fight in my kitchen (something which I deffinatly wouldn't allow normally)"

"Yeh, I know…"

"You destroyed one of my pans, and wasted about half a bag of flower and god knows how much other stuff!

"Err about that…"

"What were you trying to do? Anyway?"

Mark, finally tired of constantly being interrupted spoke over her.

"I was trying to get to know Tom a little better! I was attempting to try and be the Father figure you told me you thought I was when we spoke this morning!"

"And that involves having a food fight in the kitchen? Does it?"

"No!" Mark finally lost his temper. "Does it really matter? Tom enjoyed himself! Which was what I was trying to achieve in the first place.!." he realised with confusion that George was smiling.

"Err have I missed something?"

"No." she said softly. "I'm going to cut straight to the point. Do you want to be a father figure to him?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

"OK."

"What? Do you mean you want me to stay?"

"What does OK mean! Do I have to spell it out?"

"No, Sorry, I was just shocked, that's all. Are you sure?"

"Mark grace, you can be extremely infuriating. You know that? Yes! I'm sure!" "Just as long as you don't forget you have a daughter too. Speaking of Jade, what are you planning to do with her this weekend?"

Mark suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to tell her exactly what was happening. "Ah I'm seeing her this afternoon, I'm not sure about tomorrow yet."

"Weren't you supposed to see her this morning as well?" George asked suspiciously.

"Err yes, but …" he looked guilty.

"Mark …" she chided him gently, "why weren't you with her this morning?"

"Err because I said you and I would do something today …" "that didn't quite happen the way it was meant to either…" He trailed off sounding frustrated.

"Believe it or not, you do actually have to get to no Jade, I think she's gone without a father for too long." " I know it's not your fault!" she added seeing him about to interrupt.

"Yeh, I know. Listen, I was going to come and see you tomorrow afternoon, err if that's ok?"

In response, she got up out of her chair, sat down on the sofa next to him, and kissed him.

An undetermined amount of time later, they were brought down back to earth sharply, by an exclamation from the doorway.

"Eww! That's gross!." They broke apart, and Mark turned to find Tom standing there, with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You won't be saying that when your sixteen and want girls to stay over…" Mark commented knowingly.

He looked to George for her agreement, but frowned when he saw her expression.

"George … George?"

George was jolted back to full awareness by Marks concerned voice. "Hm?." she replied distractedly, "sorry, I had my mind on other things, did you want something?"

Mark, who was struggling to hide his amusement, just nodded, and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six.

The family moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. George, being closest got up to answer it.

"Hello? "Mum? Hi, I'm ok. Look… err if you wanted to do something else tonight I can look after tom now, because my friend is doing something and I think I need to spend a little more time with Tom. I mean, I've hardly scene him lately."

Mark listened to the one-sided conversation with interest. He had only briefly met George's mother, and considering the relationship was still new to the both of them, had decided not to introduce himself to her as "Mark Grace, George's boyfriend." Thinking now, he wasn't even sure they had properly defined their relationship yet, despite the fact they had told each other how they felt. Back in the kitchen, the phone conversation continued.

"Mum… I'm fine with you coming over but can you do it later? Because I'm busy right now."

"Look… Mum… I said…"

"Mum…"

"Arg! Oh Grate! Just fantastic!"

Slamming down the phone for the second time in as many days, George stormed back into the living room, taking deep breaths so as not to shout at any innocent parties.

"What's the problem?" Mark sounded concerned rather than curious.

"Arg! It's my mother! She's coming over now! What the hell is she playing at? I do have a life you know! Can't she leave me alone for five minutes?"

Mark sat on the sofa not saying a word. Feeling that it was best to let her get out all of her pent up frustration before attempting to convince her that it wasn't quite as bad as she'd thought. Unfortunately, Georges monologue was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh bugger!" George suddenly seemed to have realised that she had been cursing her mother's timing for the past fifteen minutes. Looking resigned, she walked to the front door.

"Hi, Mum"

"Hello Georgina." Jenifer Woodman's response was warm but formal.

"So what exactly were you doing? Something important? It must have been if you were so busy you didn't want me to come and see you." she continued to speak whilst walking into the house and disposing of her coat and handbag in the hallway.

"What? Oh, Well…" George spluttered incoherently, in her attempt to explain the situation, but Tom (with the air of innocence only a seven year old could possess) started to tell her before either George or Mark (Who Jenifer had not noticed up until that point) could open their mouths.

"Hi Grandma! Listen… Mum's got a boyfriend…"

"Tom!" George's outraged gasp interrupted his statement, but he ignored her and continued anyway.

"He's really cool! His names Mark, he plays with me and everything. We had a food fight earlier with pancake mixture! It was really fun. I love mum, but it's nice to have someone to do things like play football with me." Then turning to George he carried on speaking. "Sorry mum, but your football's rubbish! And so is yours Grandma!"

Unexpectedly Jenifer smiled, and addressed Tom.

"You say his names Mark?"

Yes? Tom looked puzzled"

"Mark Grace? The nurse from the hospital who offered to look after you when I had to go to my bridge club and your mum was still busy?"

"Yes!" thinking that Tom wasn't going to say anymore George began to say something but was completely stopped in her tracks by Tom's next statement.

"Grandma? What's wrong with mummy having a boyfriend? She hasn't been happy for a long time, and I want her to be happy! She always stays in the house looking after me! She doesn't do anything else apart from go to work!"

Then he turned to George. "I Love you Mum." And, hugging his mother who was looking stunned, he left the room, and went upstairs to get ready to leave.

Downstairs, the room was completely silent, the occupants not knowing quite what to say. Eventually Mark broke the silence.

"Err what just happened?" It was Jenifer who answered him.

"I think," She said thoughtfully, "That I've just been told some home truths by my seven year old grandson. Who, I might add, is beginning to sound more and more like my daughter every day." Then she turned to George.

"I'm sorry. I think somewhere along the line I've forgotten that your my daughter and you're a person too. It shouldn't have taken me seven years to realise that you need a life too." Clearing her throat, she continued speaking.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to stay with Martin either. I just thought, thought that it would be better for Tom if he had both parents… but I never once thought about you… I'm sorry…"

Wiping her suspiciously wet eyes on her sleeve, she headed for the kitchen, leaving Mark and George alone.

Mark waited for the door to close behind her, before going over to George and embracing her. Finally giving in to her emotions as a result of the things that had happened in the last hour, she allowed herself to cry on his shoulder.

When Jenifer re-entered the room, it was to find that they had moved and were now sitting in each other's arms on the sofa. Smiling slightly, she went upstairs in search of Tom, Knocking on his door; she waited patiently for him to open it. When he did, she spoke before he could.

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"Because you love your mum enough to tell someone when she's not happy and I'm glad you told me. Your rite, she should be happy." She then asked another question that had been worrying her, "do you like Mark?"

"Yes!" tom's reply was immediate. The next comment that followed was so quiet Jenifer barely heard it.

"But, I wish, I wish he was my dad."

She stood thinking for a few seconds and then replied,

"You should tell him that. I know he isn't your dad, but he does love you, and you're Mum. I can see that."

"Thanks Grandma."

"That's Ok. If you're ready, why don't you go downstairs and say goodbye to Mum and Mark, and then Waite in the car for me."

"Cool!"

As she listened to Toms footsteps running down the stairs she couldn't help but take a moment to reflect on her Daughter. When she had told her about how Martin had treated her in both of the relationships they had had, she had been disgusted to realise that she had been trying to convince Georgina to stay with Martin because she didn't want her to bring up the child on her own. Looking back on it all now she realised lots of things that she either hadn't noticed or had refused to think about until now.

She wanted Tom to grow up with a stable family and two parents. She didn't care at the time that George was unhappy because she herself had been just as unhappy with George's father before she had been made a widow. She was well aware from watching there interaction that George and Mark were in love with each other weather they had admitted it or not and she realised that she was happy for them. Because, her Daughter and Grandson were finally happy and that was all she'd ever wanted. She realised then, that she was crying, and made no effort to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Mum? Mum! Are you all right?"

Jenifer didn't hear her daughter calling her, or even realise that she was looking for her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning on the spot, she came face to face with George, who first eyed her with a look of concern, and then shock, as she realised that her mother, who never cried was doing just that.

"Mum! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Georgina! I'm perfectly fine!"

"No you're not! And please don't treat me like I'm stupid, I know something's wrong! Now tell me!"

"Tom's waiting downstairs. Don't you think we'd better finish this…?"

"Another time? I don't think so! Tom can Waite." As if to illustrate this, George walked back out onto the landing and shouted from the top of the stairs

"Tom?"

A second later he appeared at the bottom. "Yeh Mum?"

"Can you Waite for a few more minutes, Grandma and I need to have a little chat."

"OK, I'll just go and talk to Mark again." And at Georges nod he returned to the living room.

"OK, now tell me…Please?" George was aware she was pleading, but just wanted everything to be out in the open.

"I've just been thinking about everything that happened with Martin…I should have never acted the way I did. You were unhappy… I could see that… and I just ignored it because it was easier than admitting that I was wrong. Sometimes it feels like I don't even know you properly anymore. We used to go out, do things together, and that's not happened in the last 10 years. You used to prefer people calling you Georgina instead of George, and now you can't stand it."

"Yeh, Well, Martin refused to call me anything else, and after everything that happened I just…Wanted to forget it, and move on." She paused and then having thought of something else she wanted to say continued.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. I've moved on, maybe you should too."

"Yes, I think I probably should." Jenifer turned and was about to go back downstairs when she thought of something else.

"George, you love Mark, and he seems like a good man. Don't let your insecurities and pride get in the way of your relationship."

She then looked directly at her daughter, for the first time in several years and let her emotions show plainly on her face.

"I Love you very Much… Always remember that. I just tried to do what I thought was best for you, unfortunately I was wrong. And for that, I'm sorry."

George felt such an intense wave of love and compassion for her that she was unable to speak. And simply hugged her mother, with tears streaming down her face.

Ten minutes later, and looking considerably more composed, they arrived back downstairs to find no sign of either Tom, or Mark. George was about to call out to them, when she noticed the kitchen door ajar. Upon opening it, she was greeted with the site of her kitchen floor covered with water and bubbles. Fighting the insane urge to laugh, she looked around for the culprit. There was no sign of either of them.

"What the," Marks outraged shout came from behind her. Turning around she looked at his bewildered face.

"Did you do this?"

"No! I've been looking for my phone!"

AT that point, Jenifer arrived, and stood gobsmacked, in the doorway.

"What on Earth…"

They all came to the same conclusion, but it was George who reacted first.

"Tom Robert Woodman! Get in here now!

Tom, looking extremely guilty, emerged from behind the fridge.

"Oops…"

The three adults just glared at him.

"It was an accident!"

"Right, OK…" Mark didn't sound convinced.

"I thought I could help! Now I'm a bit older, but the water attacked me!"

This statement was so completely and utterly ridiculous, that it caused everyone to burst into uncontrolled laughter.

Shortly after what everyone would refer to as the "bubbles incident", the fore of them were standing by the front door.

"Now, you behave! Got it?"

"Yes Mum."

"No staying up late."

"Ok."

"Rite, I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye! Mum." And kissing him, George stepped back to allow the two of them out of the house.

Shutting the door, she walked back into the living room to find Mark standing by the sofa looking slightly guilty.

"Is this where you tell me it was you who covered my kitchen in bubbles?"

"No. George, Err I've got to go, it's nearly 12, and…"

"Oh, Yeh, sorry, I forgot. Are you coming round at any point tomorrow?"

"Yeh, ah I'm not sure when but I'll ring first."

"OK."

She walked over and let him hold her, realising how much she was going to miss him.

Plucking up the courage, she finally uttered the words she had convinced herself she would never use again, but new to be true.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marks reply was sincere. And kissing her again he departed closing the front door gently behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven.

24 hours later…

Sunday afternoon found Jade and Mark happily playing dress-up while an amused Lora looked on.

"Mark! You can't dress a little girl in that! She'll look horrible!"

"OK! You try then!"

Marks patience with Lora was rapidly running out. As she had spent most of the time he was not playing with Jade, dropping hints that she wanted them to get back together with increasingly less amounts of subtlety.

Finally he began to realise that she was not going to give up, and therefore resolved to speak to her before he left that afternoon. Finally, when Jade was in the living room watching a cartoon, he saw his chance.

"Lora?"

When he was sure that he had her complete attention, he began to speak, choosing his words with care.

"Listen. I know you want us to get back together. But it's not going to happen"

"Why not?"

"Because I just… just don't feel the same way as I did before. It's quite simple, really."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Honestly? I'm not really sure. I think lust might have been a more accurate description of our relationship. I mean I did have feelings for you… but…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"I See!"

Mark could tell that she was getting angrier by the second, but he ploughed on relentlessly, determined to finish everything that he wanted to say without any interruptions.

"Look, it didn't work between us the first time, so what makes you so sure that it would this time?"

"Well for a start, I want to be with you. We lost something really special, it was my fault, and I know that. Please… Mark, just think about it."

Both feeling slightly stunned that she had actually apologised for the first time in her life, and frustrated that she was just not listening to him, he tried again.

"OK. Here's how things stand. Things have changed. Emotionally… I mean inevitably things have changed. I've made a new life for myself here."

"So you don't want me and Jade. is that it?" Lora exclaimed, her anger apparently having gotten the better of her."

"You're not listening!" Mark was shouting now. "I want Jade in my life. But you've got to understand that I've got feelings for … that I love someone else, and that isn't going to change. I never pretended that I loved you. Why do you think I never said it, neither of us did." Feeling strangely free at the admissions he had just made, he waited for Lora's response.

"OK." she finally spoke much softer this time. Her anger seemed to have abated to a resigned acceptance.

"I'm sorry to have just, well…" she stumbled slightly trying to form words, but eventually managed it.

"Look as long as you're happy with things as they are, then that's ok with me. Look I guess I was kidding myself that the reasons I wanted us to get back together were because I still had feelings for you, because I don't, not really. I think I just wanted Jade to be happy, but maybe it might be better for her to have two parents that aren't arguing all the time. I mean you know about mine, and it wasn't pretty most of the time, and I hated it at home eventually."

"OK." Mark struggled to hide the relief in his voice, and continued to address Lora.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going out now, and I'll be back some time tomorrow afternoon to see jade before I go on shift."

"OK. Can you tell Jade what is going on and make sure that she's ok and understands what is going on?" Lora's question was more a statement than anything else.

"Yeh, I'd better." Walking into his living room he attempted to drag Jade away from the cartoon she was watching."

"Jade? Come here a second please, Daddy wants to talk to you." Turning away from the TV, Jades eyes looked curiously up at the man she had been told was her Father.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Listen, you know that before you were born, Mummy and Daddy were together? Well, we've decided that we don't want to get back together. I just wanted you to know that just because Mummy and Daddy don't love each other; it doesn't mean that we don't both love you very much. OK?"

"OK." Jade replied in a small voice. "Mummy said you had a girlfriend, does that mean I can meet her to?"

"Yeh. Is that what you want?"

"Yeyh!" She sounded genuinely happy for the first time that day.

"OK then. Daddies going now and I'll see you tomorrow before I go to work OK?" he bent down and hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "See you later sweetie."

"OK. Bye Bye Daddy!"

Turning back into the hallway, he nearly walked rite into Lora, who had been standing watching the scene from the other side of the door.

"You're good with her."

"I hope so."

"So I'll see you some time tomorrow afternoon then?"

"Yeh." He turned to go to the front door, when he turned back.

"If there are any problems and I mean any! Call me! Got it?"

"Yes! Jesus! Mark!"

He turn back to leave again when Lora stopped him for a second time. "Your girlfriend. Is she the doctor who was standing behind you when we were talking back at the hospital? You spoke to her afterwards."

"Err yes."

"OK, she seems like she's good for you. Just don't screw it up! Mark! Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." And, she steered him forcefully to the front door. And when he was out, closed it behind her.

Standing outside his own house, Mark struggled to make sense of the events of the last two days. Five minutes later, his head was still spinning. But regardless, he pulled out his phone and dialled George's home phone number.

It rung several times, and then went onto the answering machine. Thinking that George might be asleep, he left a message.

"Hi, it's me, I didn't really want to talk to the answering machine, but, I'm coming over now, if that's still ok?

Err I'll see you in a bit then … bye."

Getting into his car, it didn't take him long to arrive back at George's house, only to find that the lights were off and her car wasn't there. Feeling slightly puzzled, he stood thinking for several seconds before chastising himself for being so stupid. Pulling his phone out from his pocket yet again, he rung the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up. After nearly 3 minutes of constant ringing, someone answered it.

"Hello, Holby Casualty Department?"

"Hi Baz, it's Mark. Err is George there by any chance?" there was a pause.

"Yes she is. But if you mean is she available to speak to you right now, then the answer is no because we're up to our eyeballs with a major RTA and we're barely coping as it is."

"Right, do you want me to come in and help?"

"Someone said you now have a Daughter, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"With all due respect Baz, George also has a son! And she shouldn't be working today either. And I'm not seeing my daughter until tomorrow; I'd arranged to spend the afternoon with a friend. So I will come in if you don't mind."

"OK, fine! And I get your point, but there is nothing I can do about it!"

Mark saw his dreams of a wonderful afternoon with Tom and George go up in smoke. Wonderful! Bloody wonderful!

He returned his attention to the conversation with baz. "Tell Charley I'm coming in. but I want to be allocated to rhesus. I'm so exhausted cubicles will make me fall asleep."

Putting his phone away, he switched on the ignition and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

Brilliant! Just what he needed. A 12 hour shift! Fantastic!


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight.

Arriving at the hospital, Mark parked his car and entered the department. He was greeted by a scene of organised chaos. Reception was full of distraught relatives who were no doubt demanding answers, from people who didn't necessarily have them. He groaned. It was going to be a very, very long day. Just as he was about to go and see what he could do in admin, Charley headed in his direction.

"Rite. I've taken your comment about wanting to be in Rhesus, seriously, just so you know; I hope you haven't changed your mind, because we really need your help. We don't exactly have that many nurses experienced in trauma around here. And the training you got from med school will help things. (I hope) I've got Eve and Sam in rhesus along with Tina as well. The rest of the nurses are doing cubicles. Richard requested minor injuries so that's what he got, leaving George and Baz to deal with the major injuries."

Mark took a few seconds to process this torrent of information, before gesturing Charley to continue.

"I'm going to ask you to help George (being that she is an S.H.O) and Baz is rushed off her feet and might not always be able to help, and quite frankly I think you might be good for her confidence."

Mark attempted to supress a smile at George's name. But Charley (Observant as always noticed)

"Well, that's interesting. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Err we're together, but just don't mention it yeh? Things are difficult at the minute what with Jade, Lora and things that happened with George's x-partner. I might need to come and get your advice by the end of the week."

"OK Fair enough. I suppose we'd better do some work."

Mark agreed, and headed off in the direction of Rhesus, while Charley went into cubicles.

Upon opening the double doors, his arrival was greeted with sighs of relief by all parties involved. Except for George and Sam, who were so intent on treating there patient that they didn't notice him. Attempting to make his presence felt, he walked over to Baz.

"Err I'll just help those two shall I?"

"Yes please, I think they could do with it." Then under her breath, she added, "I know about your medical training, Charley told me so you can help, if needs be. But Mark, don't push it! This is strictly off the record. And if management find out that I let you do this, they'll kill me."

"OK."

Walking over to bay two, he addressed the back of Georges head, as that was the closest he could reach without being in the way.

"Err some people told me you might need some help over here?"

"Bloody Hell!" George's exclamation made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"Sorry… I was trying to avoid that. So where do you want me?"

"Ok… can you get another big line in and see if you can find out what the hell has happened to the rapid infuser?"

George could honestly say that she had never been as relieved to see Mark as in that second. She was on her own doing tasks that some consultants' probably wouldn't attempt doing in a busy rhesus, and was completely exhausted.

"Mark! What the hell is going on with the rapid infuser?"

Coming back over from the phone, Mark didn't look happy.

"Apparently, the other one they usually bring down in emergency cases is being fixed…"

"So…"

"Err there isn't another one."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? this is crazy!

"Just try pushing through another 2 litres of saline and take it from there."

"Yes, well we don't exactly have much choice! Do we!

Just then Baz's voice drifted across from the opposite bay.

"Is everything alright over there?"

"Oh, yes! It's absolutely brilliant! No rapid infuser, the patient's pumping out all of the fluids we try and push into him… and he's heemo dynamically unstable! What is the bloody point?" George's voice was sarcastic.

"George, what exactly am I supposed to do? There's no locum consultant available, all the surgeons are tied up as a result of this lot. I've got you all the help I can! Even Mark has come in on his day off! What more can I do!"

"Forget it…" Turning back to her patient she continued. "Let's just carry on and hope he doesn't arrest before he gets to theatre shall we?"

The next ten minutes, were spent pushing an increasing number of litres of saline into the patient with minimal effect, until the inevitable happened.

George, He's arrested."

"UGH what's the rhythm?"

"VF … no make that asistoly."

"OK, Mark, adrenalin and atropine! Sam, CPR, one cycle! Quickly!"

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5…"

"That's the first cycle."

"Ok, stop, rhythm check?"

"Still nothing."

Mark was beginning to get the feeling that despite their best efforts, they really didn't stand a chance of winning this one.

"OK, let's go for another cycle, and lets up it to 5 Milligrams of Adrenalin and the same of Atropine!"

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5."

"Still nothing, George, I'm really not sure we're going to win this…"

"This! Man! is! Not! Going! To! Die!

Sam, another 2 minutes of CPR!"

Fifteen minutes later and several more cycles of CPR, the result was still the same.

"George… If you won't call it, I will. He's making no respiratory effort, there's no output, and he is completely shut down. This is no good!"

"Fine! Time of Death," she looked at her watch, "15:10. Thank you everyone."

Removing her surgical gloves and discarding them in the bin, she stormed out of Rhesus.

"George?"

"George…"

"Georgina!"

The three simultaneous voices of Baz, Mark and Richard, who had just entered to see if he could help, followed her out but she either didn't here or chose not to answer them.

"What was that about? She's never usually like that after losing a patient." Richards comment sounded worried, and bemused.

"Well I'd say she's upset." Marks reply was sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly? Look, what is your problem!"

"My problem is your attitude. You're an arrogant prat!"

"Oh! And you're not! Why don't you take a look at yourself?"

"UGH excuse me?"

"You think you know everything about her! But you don't! Do you actually want to be with George because you have feelings for her? Or is she simply a conquest! Because she doesn't deserve that! You no, I think she really loves you, and I wouldn't want to see her get hurt because someone doesn't know what they want. I realised that she had feelings for you ever since that first week when Baz and Charley were in Australia. She sided with you at every opportunity. Well I suppose that's to be expected when you're sleeping with the nurses! Once a nurse, always a nurse. Ey!"

Mark was now furious. Suppressing the urge to punch Richard in the face for his last set of comments he simply turned around and walked towards the doors.

"What's the matter, the truth hurts, does it?" Richards's voice rang out behind him.

"Most of the things you said weren't true." He said quietly. "But if your implying that I'm not good enough for George then you're probably right. But if you don't mind, can we finish this conversation another time? Because I want to find George and make sure she's ok. Which, I believe was the whole point of this conversation to begin with! Excuse me!"

And walking out of the doors, he let them slam closed behind him.

Neither Richard nor Mark were aware that George had only been standing just outside the doors, and had heard every word of the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: Any quotes that you recognise in this chapter are from Casualty-Series 12-episode 21-Secrets.

Part Nine.

Standing just outside the doors to Rhesus, George attempted to stop herself from going in and banging both Mark and Richards heads together. They were both behaving like idiots! and she realised that she was furious with the pare of them. Stepping out of the way, she narrowly avoided colliding with Mark as he exited, looking just as angry as she felt. and instead of going after him, she stayed and listened to the ensuing conversation between Richard and Baz.

"Richard!" Baz's voice sounded a mixture of exasperated and disappointed. George was also aware, that this wasn't the first time there had been arguments between two or all three of them, so wasn't surprised.

"That was completely uncalled for! How do you think that's going to make George feel when she finds out what you said! Because she is going to"  
>"I didn't … I didn't think." Richards's voice sounded genuinely remorseful.<br>"Well! That much is obvious! What is the problem anyway? Because if it is the fact that George and Mark are together, I think that is a pretty childish way of dealing with the situation. Maybe if you'd actually spoken to George first without all this sniping and bickering, it wouldn't have come to this. Mark was so angry I thought he was going to punch you at one point!"  
>"It wasn't just me!" Richards's voice now sounded indignant.<br>"I'm well aware of that! And I'll be speaking to Charley about Mark, and I may very well decide to speak to George as well. If I were you, I'd be more worried about what she is going to say to the two of you! Because she's not going to be happy! and I can't say I blame her. Think what all this arguing is doing to her. How do you think she's going to feel seeing her closest friend and her partner constantly yelling at each other! I think this has gone far enough now. Don't you?"

Outside, George couldn't agree more. And was glad that Baz and Charley were speaking to both of them, because she wasn't sure she'd be able to hold her temper. Focusing back on the conversation, she was just in time to hear Richards's next comment.

"You no, I'm not even sure what we're arguing about anymore. We just seem to be constantly angry all the time, and I'm tired of it myself."

"Well, then do something about it!"  
>"Oh yeh! Like What!"<br>"Like speaking to Mark. And don't look at me like that, I know he's the reason your angry. You think that it should be you with George. You think that you are the only one who truly loves her. I know. I've been there, done that, I'm not that stupid."

The more of the conversation she heard, the more shocked she felt. She had spent so much of her time being angry with him, that she hadn't noticed that they were hardly ever civil to each other anymore. She roused herself quickly from contemplating how to remedy the situation, and continued to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Yeh. I guess you're right. It's strange, the more I think about whether a relationship between the two of us would work, I'm not even sure that it would. For one, I'm not even sure that what I want is a romantic relationship. I just enjoyed having someone to talk to, who was actually interested in things I'd got to say, and who didn't judge me, didn't take sides, just listened."  
>"Rite, and because George and Mark are together, you think that your friendship will just die? I don't think so."<br>"Mark really doesn't like me!"  
>"No! Richard … He's jealous! Up until recently we all thought you and George were going to get together. Your so close to each other, I mean I expect there's things that George has told you that Mark doesn't no. The relationship you two have, is much different to the one she has with Mark. That doesn't mean, it is any less important."<br>"Yeh. Your rite. I … What am I supposed to do?"  
>"Well apologising to both of them might be a start… you said some rather hurtful things back there."<br>" Yeh, I think I'm going to go and look for them, there's a lot of things I need to say. Baz … Thanks."  
>"No problem. Just please put an end to all this fighting! It's driving everyone mental!"<p>

George turned away from Rhesus, and walked back across the department and outside into the car park. Sitting down on one of the benches, she began processing everything she had just heard.

Fifteen minutes later, her contemplation was interrupted by a voice calling her name. Looking up, she found Richard walking swiftly towards her.

"George! I've been looking everywhere for you for the past 20 minutes!"  
>"Well you can't have been looking that hard! Otherwise you would have noticed that I was only stood just outside rhesus, from the moment I walked out after pronouncing that patient. I only went out for fresh air!"<p>

Steeling herself for the conversation ahead, she continued.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Discussing me behind my back!"  
>"I was sticking up for you! Actually!"<br>"Well I can fight my own battles! Thank you very much!"  
>"I was trying to be supportive!"<br>"Well! Don't!"

Realising that she was getting angry, and that this would accomplish nothing, she took a series of deep breaths to try and calm down. However she found herself uttering a sarcastic retort, before she realised what she was saying.

"Thank you very much for what you said about me in there! by the way! It was very complimentary!"  
>"OH … How much of the conversation did you hear?" Richard sounded incredibly guilty.<br>"All of it. And I'll thank you not to talk about my loyalties!"  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."<br>"Yeh, rite. Whatever."

Taking a deep breath, in a vain effort to stop herself from shouting, and turning her well planned conversation into a shouting match, she continued.

"Look … I'm worried about you. That's all. You're going to mess up your career! You can't just walk out of the department any time you feel like it! What's going on? Richard! You take two weeks off out of the blue with no explanation, you don't even bother to answer the fifty or so messages I left on your phone…"  
>"It's not what you think …"<br>"Is it something to do with me?"  
>"No. Not really. It's more to do with me."<br>"What do you mean." Her reply was soft but firm.

He paused, seemingly unable to continue. Finally he managed to speak.

"I'm Ill, George … I'm not well."

His reply was hesitant, and George was not sure she liked the sound of that.

"What is it?"  
>"It's why I was off … its why I've been more irritable than usual…"<br>"It's a chronic condition … it's … ah"

George was worried now. There were several chronic conditions she could think of, and none of them were pleasant.

"I've got MS." His declaration was so quiet that she barely heard it.

George sat there in a state of shock, unable to believe it.

The next time she looked up at Richard, she saw that there were tears sliding down his face, and he was looking away from her, so she wouldn't see. Making a concerted effort to hold back her own tears, she leant forward and hugged him.

"Oh … Richard."

This simple act was enough to release the torrent of emotions that had evidently been building up in him for some time.

"How long have you known?"

He made an effort to speak through his tears. "About 18 months. Seems like a lifetime."  
>"Why didn't you say?" she whispered.<br>"Jack new. I didn't see any point in telling anyone else."  
>"I could've helped."<br>"How could you?"  
>"It's ridiculous, all this time we've been fighting and arguing."<br>"But that's not what it's been about. I think we both know that."  
>"Yes. We should probably talk about things. Listen. I'm sorry about the way things have turned out. It wasn't really meant to be like this. At first, I wasn't sure which one of you, if either I actually had feelings for. My plan was to invite both of you for drinks at different times, and see where we went from there." She stopped, to gage his reaction, but his face remained impassive.<br>"And, everything just snowballed from there."

Richard contemplated her for a couple of minutes, and then spoke. "So, are you and Mark together?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I am sorry. If it's any consolation I just didn't feel the same towards you. I do care for you deeply, but not romantically."  
>"Yeh, to be honest, I was thinking the same thing. Well … at least that saves any more orcward conversations now. I'm glad we sorted this out. I'm sorry George. For snapping at you and … I shouldn't have treated you the way I have. Friends aren't supposed to do that."<br>"Never mind. I understand, even if I was extremely hurt by some of the comments you made. I do think, you should apologise to Mark though. And before you say anything, what he said was also out of order, and I'll speak to him as well." She cleared her throat and then continued. "Do you think there's any chance you and Mark can at least be civil to each other, now that you're not both viing for my affections? This isn't a competition!" She looked back at Richard just in time to see him attempting to wipe the smirk off his face.  
>"Oh, don't look at me like that. I love him, Richard. It's bloody annoying trying to keep the peace between you! I tell you! Sometimes, I think the boys in Tom's class behave better than you do."<br>"OK! OK! He probably didn't deserve all the flack I gave him anyway."  
>"No! He didn't!"<br>"Did you tell him about Martin?"  
>"Yes. I told him everything. Including all the stuff I wouldn't tell you."<br>"Good."  
>"Richard, just because Mark is my partner, doesn't mean that our friendship is over. I hope mark is mature enough to except that we are very close friends and nothing more."<br>"I hope so."

"I think I can manage that."

Both of them spun around. Mark was standing about 3 feet away from them looking pale and shaken.

"Bloody Hell!"  
>"Mark!"<br>"Sorry … I came to find both of you to talk things through about 20 minutes ago. I was looking for George first, but I found both of you instead. I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I couldn't walk away without you realising that I was there, so …" He looked extremely sheepish.  
>"Richard, I'm sorry … I don't think most of the things I said were entirely fair earlier. I was just angry. We haven't stopped arguing for so long, I've forgotten what it's like to be civil."<p>

Richard looked away, attempting to regain his composure.

"No … I should apologise to both of you. Everything I've said recently has been an insult or a comeback, of some sort and it wasn't fair to either of you. I'm sorry. Mark, please take care of her, when she lets you that is."  
>"Excuse Me! I am standing rite here!"<p>

Mark ignored her, and continued speaking to Richard. "I'll try."

He was about to suggest they all go back inside, when he thought he should just clear everything else up while he had the chance. So, feeling slightly uncomfortable, he carried on.

"Err you've got another friend. If you want one that is. I know there might be times when you'll need people to help out, and things…"  
>"Thanks Mark. I'd appreciate that."<p>

Richards reply was sincere, and heartfelt.

"Are the two of you going to shake hands or not?" George entered the conversation.

They moved forward, and Richard extended his hand. But Mark, surprising everyone including himself, pulled Richard into a manly hug, but let go very quickly, looking embarrassed.

At that point, George interrupted the moment, sounding much happier than before.

"Well, is there something I need to know? I didn't know you swung that way! Mark."  
>"Oh! Shut up!" Mark then stuck out his tongue.<br>"Oh, very Mature! Come on, we'd better see to some patient's."  
>Richard sounded very much like he was trying not to laugh. The three of them turned, and headed for the department, smiling. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten.

Upon entering the department, the three of them were immediately greeted by a harassed looking Baz.

"If you three are finished sorting out your differences, would you mind doing some work please!"  
>"OK"<br>"Sorry… but you were the one who convinced me to sort it out."  
>"Richard, just get on with it, will you. I'll be in rhesus if anyone wants me."<br>"What the hell is rong with Baz today?" George's voice sounded behind her, but she apparently didn't hear.  
>"Err Baz and Charley split up."<br>George turned around to look at Mark who had spoken.  
>"What? But I thought they were perfectly fine together. Is Charley ok?"<br>"Err well; he says he's fine, but…"  
>To save any more speculation, Richard decided it would probably be better to knock the conversation on the head, before anyone else got upset.<br>"Maybe we should just leave it, ey?"  
>Turning back to cubicles, he examined the patients still waiting to be treated.<br>"George, you take that one in fore, suspected Gastro Enteritis, and I'll take the fractured ankle in 10."  
>"Oh, thanks a lot, Richard!"<br>"No Problem! Oh, and Mark, can you see to the bloke in 15, He's had about 10 pints too many, and he's completely out of it. And while you're at it, you might want to give him a sedative by accident, it might shut him up."  
>Holding back laughter, they headed in different directions.<p>

Pulling back the Curtin to cubicle 15, Mark was given 5 seconds to look at the patient, before he was covered in Vomit.  
>"Oh, grate!" Pulling open the Curtin again he shouted for Sam.<br>"Oy! Sam?"  
>"What!"<br>"Can you deal with this while I go and get cleaned up? Run routine bloods, glucose U's and E's, LFT's, you know the rest. And then come and find me, preferably after he's stopped puking everywhere. Oh, and get George or Richard to write him up for an anti ametic, if his stomach will take it."  
>"Ok. Oh, Mark! I hate you! He's already puked up on me twice today!"<br>"Rather you than me then, Have fun! Richard, I hate you!"

At the same time as Mark was walking to the staffroom, George was dealing with a chronic case of Gastro Enteritis.  
>"So I'll just write you up for antibiotics, and speak to the medical team, and see if we can't get you admitted for a night or to, until this clears up abit."<br>Exiting the cubicle, she picked up a pen and walked through to her desk to write up the patients notes.  
>Ten minutes and a check of the board later, she entered the staffroom in search of coffee, only to find Mark in the process of getting changed. Blushing, she entered and closed the door, and tried to be as discrete as possible so he wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, she discovered that making tea whilst trying to look at the opposite wall was rather difficult, and consequently ended up spilling boiling water all over both herself, and the worktop.<br>"Oh! Dam!"  
>Alerted by the shout from behind him, Mark spun around to come face to face with George, looking exceedingly annoyed and with both hands under the cold tap of the sink. Concerned, and abandoning his shirt which he was half way through butterning up, he walked over to her.<br>"George?"  
>"Ug! I'm ok, just had a slight mishap with the Kettle."<br>"Sure?"  
>"Yes, I'm fine, Mark.! You should probably put your shirt on though, I spilt my tea because I was trying not to look."<br>Mark realised that he felt extremely satisfied at the expression on George's face.  
>"Oh, rite … " then unable to resist, he continued. "What's rong? It's nothing you've not scene before, anyway …" the look on her face was priceless.<br>"What … Oh, Mark! Stop it! Honestly! We're at work!"  
>"So?"<br>His question was answered, as the door opened and someone entered, and he hastily ducked behind the partition, out of site. It was Charley and Baz. Trying not to think about what could have happened if they had been seen, he was unable to do anything but stand and listen to the ensuing conversation. Those were some of the most uncomfortable minutes of his existence.  
>"How's Louis?"<br>"Oh, Fine, doing better than us, most likely." Baz sounded tired.  
>"But you would know, if you bothered to find out, I have a phone! Remember!"<p>

"Well, it's funny you should mention that, because I tried to ring you last night and there was no one home."  
>"I went out! Is that not allowed now? Mum looked after Louis."<br>"Oh, so you were obviously so upset that you decided to go out and celebrate. I hadn't got around to telling anyone that we'd split yet, I was quite hurt and surprised to find out that you had."  
>"I haven't told anyone! Thank you very much!"<br>"So how did Mark no? I couldn't really deny it could I, so he knows for definite now!"  
>"I don't know why your bothered, you were the one who wanted to call it a day!"<br>"Yes! But did you have to hire a press agent!"  
>As Charley walked out slamming the door, and Baz slumped down into a chair and burst into tears, Mark realised that he had never seen the pair of them look so defeated. At that point, Baz noticed George, standing off to the side.<br>"Oh, hi."

"Hi, Listen, Baz, if you want to talk, you nowhere to find me."  
>"Yes I Do." she cracked a smile for the first time that day, "Where ever Mark is."<br>"What … is it that obvious?"  
>"Yes, to anyone who's got eyes. There's no need to be embarrassed about the way you feel, you no."<br>"I know that, but if we told everyone we're together, it'd be over the hole department in five minutes."  
>"No it wouldn't! And if it was?"<br>"I'd just rather people didn't gossip, that's all."  
>"Do you love Mark?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Then what's the problem? I think there might be some kind of a bet going as to when you two get together. There was one going on between Sunny and Sam with regards to you and Richard, but I think he told them to drop it." George looked stunned.<br>"Right!"  
>"George, secrets are tiring. You need to decide whether you value your pride, or Mark more." And Baz turned and exited, looking weary.<br>Deciding that it would be safe to come out from his hiding place, Mark re-emerged and looked at George, who was looking pensive.  
>"George? Baz does have a point. I don't want to rush you in to things, which is why I haven't said anything up until now, but…"<br>"I no. I'm sorry if it feels like I'm embarrassed, I'm not, I just … it's been a long time like I told you last week."  
>"George, it's fine, really."<br>"No, it's not. I'm ready, I think."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Ok, in that case I'll see you after the shift, a group of us are going for drinks, if that's alright,"<br>"Yeh, that's grate, I've got tom to go back to though, so I won't be drinking."  
>"I know, and I've got Jade … Oh dam!"<br>"Mark, just bring her, its fine." George couldn't help the note of exasperation in her voice.  
>"Ok, if you're sure." He walked to the other side of the worktop and placed both arms around her waist.<p>

"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>They both smiled as their lips met. A few minutes later George pulled away.  
>"Mark?"<br>"Hm?" He continued to kiss her.  
>"Mark! We've both got patients, we're in the middle of a shift."<br>"Oh, yeh, sorry, I forgot. I'll see you later?"  
>"Yes, now go on! Before Charley comes in here demanding to know where you've been!"<br>"It was your fault!" Mark huffed indignantly.  
>"Whatever!"<br>As the door closed behind him, she reflected that she couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time.


End file.
